


DEAN

by Cerdic519



Series: Six 'Birthdays' [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1979, Dean's Birthday, Other, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Events on and around the birthday of our favorite hunter, Dean Winchester, born on Wednesday 24th January, 1979.





	

Dean was born to Mary and John Winchester on St. Cadoc's Day in 1979. The earth did indeed move – the USA conducted a nuclear test explosion at its Nevada test site that day.

Singer Tatyana Ali, Canadian ice-hockey player Tom Kostopoulus and acrobat Nick Wallenda were all born on the same day. 

In politics, Jimmy Carter was just over halfway through a difficult presidency. Inflation had shot up to 9.3% and eight days before Dean's arrival the Shah had been driven out of Iran, which would eventually cause an energy crisis and economic slump.

+~+~+

Media, as of January 21:

New York Times bestsellers:  
1\. CHESAPEAKE, by James A. Michner  
2\. WAR AND REMEMBRANCE¶ by Herman Wouk  
3\. FOOLS DIE by Howard Puzo  
4\. SECOND GENERATION by Howard Fast  
5\. THE SILMARILLION by J.R.R. Tolkein  
¶ Sequel to 'The Winds of War'

Box Office  
SUPERMAN, launched the previous year, was still wowing everyone at the theaters that week, and would retain top spot until the end of February when it would be replaced by THE DEER HUNTER. Surprisingly neither featured in that year's top ten; KRAMER VS. KRAMER was the clear winner, followed by THE AMITYVILLE HORROR, ROCKY II, APOCALYPSE NOW, STAR TREK: THE MOTION PICTURE, ALIEN, THE MUPPET MOVIE and 10.

US charts – possibly not quite DW's taste.....  
1\. LE FREAK by Chic  
2\. (NOBODY GETS) TOO MUCH HEAVEN (NO MORE) by the Bee Gees  
3\. MY LIFE by Billy Joel  
4\. YMCA by Village People  
Also YOU DON'T BRING ME FLOWERS by Barbra Streisand and Neil Diamond (6th), A LITTLE MORE LOVE by Olivia Newton-John (8th), DA YA THINK I'M SEXY? by Rod Stewart (10th, and no), EVERYONE'S A WINNER by Hot Chocolate (11th) and SEPTEMBER by Earth, Wind and Fire (12th).

TV Shows (Fall '78-Summer '79):  
1\. LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY (30.5M)  
2\. THREE'S COMPANY (30.3M)  
3\. MORK AND MINDY and HAPPY DAYS (both 28.6M)  
Also M*A*S*H (7th), ALL IN THE FAMILY and TAXI (9th=), CHARLIE'S ANGELS (12th), ALICE (13th), LITTLE HOUSE ON THE PRAIRIE (14th), THE LOVE BOAT (17th), SOAP (19th) and THE DUKES OF HAZZARD (20th).

+~+~+

1979 also saw the first appearances of the following:  
The (Sony) Walkman  
Trivial Pursuit  
Rollerblades  
Supercomputers  
And, regrettably, cell phones!


End file.
